Sakura
by Radioactive Kittens
Summary: Everything glows at the time of the cherry blossoms. Wavering between the end and the beginning. Our cherry blossoms start to bloom beautifully. We're off to a grand adventure. N/Cheren; Lyrics in summary: Cherry Saku Yuki by An Cafe.


Cheren pulled his book from his bag, leaning back against the tree, pushing his glasses up to get a better look at the words. He always sat beneath this tree, no matter the season. If the whether was good enough, he could always be found there. It was nearing the beginning of April, which meant the Cherry Blossom trees were going to begin blooming any day now.

It was one of the seasons Cheren loved most. The beauty these trees held when in bloom was amazing. Cheren may have his nose in a book most of the time, but he could still admire the beautiful things in nature around him. His only hope was that the blooming wasn't going to be delayed this year. It hadn't been too cold, but there was always the possibility of it.

But what Cheren didn't notice was the boy who watched him every day at this time. He always stood against the school building, admiring Cheren from a far for at least a few minutes. N talked to Cheren often, but that was only for school work help. Cheren had the best scores in the school. He passed the entrance exam better than most students. But N wanted much more than that from Cheren. But all he read were books and didn't know a thing about social interactions.

N often wondered if Cheren really wanted a career in business, or if he too was here to please his parents. After all, N only went to this school to please his parents. The high school specialized in business classes and N had no intentions of a career in business. He knew he wanted to be a pokemon trainer. He didn't even want to be in high school. He could leave at any moment, being sixteen and all. But not even he had the courage to go against his father's wishes.

"N!" A girly shout came. N wasn't his real name, but he insisted on being called it. Not that any of his teachers obliged to that request. N looked over at the brunette running over to him. She stopped just in front of him.

"Wearing the hat again?" He asked, poking at the pink symbol on the hat. The brunette stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you wear hats too that aren't in uniform some times," she shot back with a smug smile. This is why she didn't annoy him like most girls did, she was just like him.

"Fair enough, White. What do you want?"

"Want to go get lunch with us? We'll just go across the street," White offered. N glanced over at Cheren, but agreed nonetheless. He'd get Cheren to see things his way yet. But today wasn't that day. He was waiting for a certain day. A certain day he knew Cheren loved.

Cheren wasn't reading a book this time. Instead, he was looking up at the now bloomed Cherry Blossom tree he sat under every day. The newly blossomed flowers were a beautiful combination of pinks and reds. A red center surrounded by a calm, light pink. You could even see some white Cherry Blossoms, that could easily rival the pink ones for the most beautiful.

"Isn't it beautiful, Cheren?" A familiar voice came. Cheren looked over to see the green haired male standing next to him.

"Funny, I didn't know you cared about nature," Cheren remarked. He may help N, but that didn't mean he liked him. N laughed softly sitting next to Cheren.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, kid," N said. Cheren glared at him, getting a laugh and N ruffling his black hair in return. Cheren fixed his hair, never loosening his glare. N thought he was all that because the girls swooned over him, but Cheren knew better.

"What do you even want?" Cheren asked, the dislike clear in his voice. N cocked his head to the side, giving Cheren a look he couldn't decode. N looked up, admiring the beauty of the flowers. Cheren wouldn't take his eyes off of him, he didn't trust him.

N had a point he wanted to prove, and he was going to do so. N moved closer to Cheren, laying a hand on top of his. N smiled when he saw the red tint on Cheren's face. Point proven. Cheren felt the same as N did. And N was now determined to bring those feelings out.

"Looks like I was right, huh?" N said, smirking.

" Right about what? I don't know what you're talking about," Cheren protested, taking his hand back.

"Right, right," N chuckled dryly. Cheren wanted to move away, but he knew that wouldn't help much when it came to N. "Liar."

"Excuse me?" Cheren asked in disbelief.

"You're a liar. And I can prove it," N said. And without giving him a chance to protest, N captured him in a kiss. Cheren was much too shocked to push N away. Not that he really wanted to anyway.

"What was that for?" Cheren exclaimed when N pulled away. N smiled, he was winning. Cheren was terrible at hiding his true feelings.

"To prove a point. If you didn't like it, why are you so red?" Cheren couldn't think of anything to say. Al logic had disappeared at this point. Cheren was happy, and that's all that mattered to him currently.

"I knew it," N said, the same teasing tone. Cheren frowned at N, now was not the time for N's mocking attitude. N took the hint, kissing Cheren again. For one day, he'll give the adorable kid a break.

* * *

**This is a Pokemon fanfiction using characters from the new Pokemon Black and White games. Their personalities are based on how they acted, not the dialogue. As I don't understand Hiragana Japanese, so I never understood the dialogue in the Japanese version of the game. This story was, obviously, written before the English games were released. So I did my best to interpret their personalities. The lyrics in the summary are from Cherry Saki Yuki by An Cafe.  
Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
